I. Iwataki, Bull, Chem. Soc. Japan, 45, 3572-79 (1972) described the preparation of two compounds of the formula: ##EQU3## where R is methyl or phenyl. However, no utility is disclosed therein for either of these compounds.
Iwataki et al., Japan Kokai 73 28,470 (Cl. 16E 391), April 14, 1973, (Appln. No. 71 62,565, August 19, 1971) (Chem. Abs., 78, p. 418, Abs. No. 159,610 f) describes 1,2,4-dithiazole derivatives of the formula ##EQU4## where R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are methyl or phenyl and
R.sub.3 is alkyl of 1-19 carbon atoms, phenyl, substituted phenyl, ethoxy, allyl, or trifluoromethyl. PA1 The ring ##EQU6## contains 5-8 atoms, and A, E, and G are alkylene PA1 R.sub.2 is methyl, ethyl, methoxy, phenyl, dimethylamino or 2-(dimethylamino)ethyl; PA1 R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 can be taken together to form ##EQU8## --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --, or --CH.sub.2 CH(CH.sub.3)--O--CH(CH.sub.3)CH.sub.2 --, where n is 4 or 5, provided that, when R.sub.1 is hydrogen, R.sub.2 must be dimethylamino or 2-(dimethylamino)ethyl. PA1 R.sub.1 is methyl or ethyl; PA1 R.sub.2 is methyl or ethyl.
These compounds are disclosed as agricultural insecticides, miticides, and bactericides.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 358,395, filed May 8, 1973, by Russel F. Bellina, which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 304,793 now abandoned, filed Nov. 8, 1972, describes a class of compounds of the following two formulas: ##EQU5## where R, R.sub.1, R.sub.2, and R.sub.3 are certain organic radicals,
And the use of these salts as miticides and fungicides.
Each of the compounds disclosed in the three abovementioned references differ substantially in structure from the compound of the present invention. In addition, none of these references indicate that any of the compounds exhibit any activity as mite ovicides. This is important since a pesticide which is miticidal but not mite ovicidal will relieve the problem only temporarily in the absence of frequent and repeated applications.